


Bruises & Bitemarks

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Agonophilia, Anal Fingering, Anal Fingering On The Table, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom!Simon Willaimson, Bruises, Cock Slut, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Simon loves being a whore, Top!Mark Renton, Voyeurism, i think, no one can take that from him, simon fucks an injured mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Mark gets into a fight with some cunt from the bar.Simon can't believe he did that.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bruises & Bitemarks

It’s a dark, cold winter night, the air is dry and the stars are hidden away. Mark and Simon are making their way down the street, both a little drunker than they should be. Mark was in a particularly horrid mood, especially considering that he caused a huge scene at the bar prior; he’d bumped into a guy who ended up dropping six pints on the ground and getting covered in lager, Mark also got some of the lager spilled over his shirt and cut his hand on the broken glass. Renton tried apologizing at first but the guy was a shithead, Mark saved his breath and left with Simon. 

“Dun worry ‘bout it, Rents, thit guy wis a cunt.” Simon assured Mark

Mark didn’t need insurance though, he knew that guy was a cunt. Obviously bumping into someone and making them spill their drinks isn’t the best, but it’s an accident and wasn’t an act of pure malice. It didn’t make his hand bleed or hurt any less, though.

“Ah ken that, but it doesnae fix oor hand.” Mark grumbled angrily

A man passes them who nudges Simon’s shoulder, Si glares at him and then realizes it was the same fucker from earlier.

“Oi! ‘S thit cunt who cannae hold ‘is pints!” Simon exclaimed, pointing at the scraggly haired man

The guy turns and glares Simon down then turns his evil eye to Mark. 

“Oh it’s yew two fuckin’ poofs again.” He sneered

“Awe aye, ye hate bein’ bumped intae sae much an’ here ye are, fuckin’ hypocryte.” Si sneered right back

“Bit different when ye goat pints though, innit.” He remarked condescendingly

Mark had had enough, it was cold, it was dark, his hand hurt like hell, and he just wanted to go the fuck home.

“Shut yer fuckin’ gob, yew fuckin’ middle class wanker cunt, Ah dunnae fuckin’ care aboot yer shitty lager!”

The man came closer, glaring daggers at Mark, “Ye wannae say thit again, yew poofty junkie trash?!”

Mark took a step forward, looking the man right in his eyes, “Ah dunnae gih a fuck aboot yer shitty. Fuckin’. Lager.”  
  


That was it, the guy swung a punch at the ginger and took him down. The two were tearing into each other on the pavement, Mark getting the worse hand since he was so skinny. Renton rolled him over and got a few hits on the cunt’s face, but when the guy kneed him in the stomach he knew it was a short victory. 

Mark was taking a beating at this point and it no longer resembled a fight. When the guy got up and started kicking Renton in his ribs though, Simon came from behind, wrapping an arm around the guy’s neck and pulling him back. He grabbed the man by his hair and slammed the side of his face against the wall, making a point to show off his shiny new knife, and leaning into his ear.

“If yew dunnae get the fuck outtae here right fuckin’ now, Ah’ll call mah mate who kin make a cunt like yew disappear. They’d need dental records tae identify yer sorry arse, so Ah suggets ye get tae fuck!” 

Simon slams his head against the wall twice and shoves his ass down the street, the guy almost falls on his face trying to run away. 

The blond walks over to Mark who’s lying on the pavement with a busted lip, bruised cheeks, and a bloody nose. He had more bruises, Simon was sure, but he couldn’t see them all. The adrenaline of it all was still buzzing in Simon’s veins, he couldn’t believe Mark did that. 

“Mark… Yew okey?” Simon asked,

The ginger groaned, “Ah think so, fuckin’ hurts though.”

“Awe, aye.” 

Mark can’t manage to get up on his own, so Simon had to help him and hold him up all the way home.

****

When they arrive at the apartment, Simon has to unlock the door and help Mark into the bathroom where the first aid kit is. He sets the ginger on top of the toilet seat and begins treating his wounds, per Mark’s request. 

“Any wounds on yer chest ‘r back ‘r anythin’?” Simon inquired

“Ah dunnae ken..” Mark murmured

Mark strips off his shirt, exposing two small cuts on his lower left side. Simon poured peroxide on them and bandaged them up.

“Ah think we’re dun.” Simon stated, beginning to put the first aid kit back

“Si, yew fergot yin.” Mark stated

Simon turned back, “Yer face and torso ‘r all fine?”

Mark grinned and stuck out his cut hand, his first wound of the night. 

“Oh fuck, Ah fergot aboot that.”

Simon bandages it up after pouring peroxide on it, using the last of their gauze. 

The two of them emerge from the bathroom and rest on the couch, Mark wrapping himself in a blanket to try and preserve any warmth.

“Ah still cannae believe yew did that, Mark.” Si said, grinning slightly

“Did what?”

“Yew really just punched the shite outtae thit cunt an’ took a beatin’ on thae pavement.” he shook his head

“Aye, he wis bein’ a fuckin’ cunt tae us. Ah just wanted tae git back here.” Mark paused, “An’ he wis bein’ a prick tae yew.” Mark said just before popping some pain medicine

Sick Boy felt his cheeks heating up a pinkish tint as he quickly looked away, did Mark really just say he fought that guy for being rude to the blond? Well it wasn’t just that it was other components as well… But still... 

The decision was sudden, even shocking the blond who decided to make it; his lips crashing into the ginger’s who was unexpecting. Mark makes a noise of surprise at the man suddenly on top of him, but Simon is determined, his lips working Mark over with experience and a passion the redhead had never known of. When he pulls away all Mark Renton can think about is ‘why?’

“Wha... Why.. Why did yew dae that?”

“Ye fought fer us, goat yer arse kicked fer us.” Simon sounded breathless and rushed

Mark noticed that Simon was much more excited than he first thought, thinking about the fight really got the blond’s adrenaline pumping in ways he hadn’t previously known of.

“Are... Are yew... Wantin’ us?” Renton asked confused as all hell

“Ah wouldnae turn doon a ride.” Simon grins, showing off his Sick Boy smile

This was a new situation for Mark, usually he had to work his ass off for any sexual attention and now here he was with a horny bastard on his lap, wanting a ride. 

“Si, Ah’m a bit bruised up ‘n thit.”

“Dun worry, Ah kin dew all the work.”

A line Simon has said many, many times before and has perfected with his signature ‘fuck me’ eyes at the end. He’d been desperate for a shag that didnae require much emotional effort and thank fuck for Mark. The ginger groaned as Simon grinded back against him, the friction awakening his sex drive. 

“Yew look sae fuckin’ hot wih bruises.” 

Shudders race down Mark’s spine at the hot breath against his neck and he moans as Simon bites him, sucking his own bruise into Mark’s flesh -- almost indistinguishable from the others.

“Ah cannae believe yew bruised yer knuckles from nailin’ that cunt.” Simon nearly groaned, against Mark’s neck, working himself up.

Simon slips off Mark’s lap, noticing the big tent in his pants and deciding to free him. He shucks the jeans down to Mark’s ankles and grasps the ginger’s hard member, giving it a few strokes. He’d only given a blow job once, a long time ago -- it was inexperienced, sloppy, and felt odd but Simon wanted to do it again. 

He started off slow with licks, earning light groans and a hand on his head. This gave Simon the courage to go down, beginning to suck and start a slow pace from middle to top; the blond couldn’t fit all of that in his mouth, not without gagging. Mark moaned quietly and bit at his bottom lip, watching his friend’s blond head move back and forth, back and forth. He knew he shouldn’t be so hard right now but he doesn’t think there was a time in his life where he was ever so aroused.

The blond makes an attempt to deep throat, going down all the way and gagging harshly, but forcing himself to stay for a few seconds. He comes back up, sucking the whole way and letting off with a pop.

“Yew wannae watch us prep oorself?” Simon inquired with a grin

Mark wasn’t sure what that entailed but he nodded furiously in response, knowing it was something good just by Sick Boy’s stare. Simon strips off his shirt and dismisses his pants, teasingly slow, then gets on the table on his knees. His back faces Mark, he arches it a bit and puts his fingers in his mouth getting them wet for himself. He reaches back and begins slipping his finger inside, leaning forward a bit more to help with the angle. Renton had never seen such an erotic display in his entire life, slowly stroking his saliva covered cock. Simon slips in a second and begins stretching them, noticing Mark pleasuring himself over his shoulder. 

“Like what yew see, Rents?” Simon inquired devilishly

“Aye, Ah dae.” Mark replied, his voice a bit more husky than before

Simon moans as the fingers begin to feel really good, spreading his legs a bit wider and arching his back even more. He felt like such a whore for letting Mark watch him, but the thrill of it excited him to no end. Maybe he liked being a whore. 

“Oh Rents, Ah hope ye feel this good.” Simon groaned, “Ah cannae wait tae ride yew.”

“Ye look fuckin’ braw, Si.” Mark spoke lowly, “Ah bet yew’d look better oan ma cock though.”

Simon groaned at that and slipped his fingers from his greedy hole, getting off the table and coming over to Mark. He straddles his friend and grins down at him, reaching back and aligning Renton’s cock with his hole. The blond teases the rim, getting a groan from Mark, who was so horny he could melt. Simon brings his hand up and spits in it before reaching back and stroking Mark’s cock, the bare minimum lubrication but it was enough; Simon liked friction anyway.

Slowly the blond eases onto Renton’s cock, bracing his free hand against the sofa and bowing his head in concentration. The stretch caused him to sting a little bit, but Simon pressed on, determined to fit it all in. He groans at how full he feels when he finally meets Mark’s pelvis, he could almost feel it in his stomach, and it was oddly turning him on even more. 

“Fuuuhhcckkk.” Simon let out a long sigh

Mark grabbed Simon’s hips and buried his face in the blond’s neck, “Ye’re fuckin’ tight.”

It was true, Simon’s ass was much tighter than any pussy Mark had previously shagged. The blond felt a bit of pride in that, giving him an extra confidence boost. Slowly Simon begins to ride Mark’s cock, up and down, up and down. A groan is drawn from Simon’s throat as the friction is delectably rough; Mark’s mouth parts slightly against his will and his eyelids lower, his cock had never felt so fucking _good_ . He knew he shouldn’t like this, he knew it was wrong, he knew it was kind of gay -- okay _a lot_ gay -- but he couldn’t fucking help himself. He couldn’t deny that Simon was riding his cock with his tight ass and it was the most splendid fucking sexual experience he could ever dare to recall. 

His head goes back as Simon picks up the pace, moans escaping him like a symphony, some English, some Italian, _all_ of it went straight to Mark’s cock though. Simon’s legs spread a bit more as he goes deeper and faster, gripping the couch for leverage as he bounces himself. The blond had never thought a cock up his ass could feel _so good_ but it was making him right fucking sing; his cock was as hard as he ever knew it could be, throbbing and leaking, as he took it up his ass. 

“Ooohh Mark, this is fuckin’ braw.” Simon moaned, 

Renton’s hands run up the blond’s sides to begin toying with his nipples, “Aye, ‘s really fuckin’ good.” he groaned

Mark twists his nipples and Sick Boy is done talking, a loud moan escapes him and when he impales himself, once again, on Mark’s cock, he hits the jackpot. An even louder moan is ripping it’s way out his throat as he tightens around Renton and Renton knows immediately what happened. He grinned.

“Ah hit ye’re prostate, didnae Ah?” 

Simon bit his lip, “Mmph aye.”

“Dew it again.”

Simon raised himself and went down again, moaning loudly as the pleasure erupts through him. He can’t even begin to explain how fucking good that felt but he knew he wanted _more_. The blond begins to pick up pace once again, nailing his prostate with every bounce, moans, curses, and Italian spew from his lips, as he can no longer contain himself. 

Renton ravishes the blond’s nipples, biting, nipping, sucking, pinching, twisting, making sure no part of Simon’s chest goes untouched. His long, bushy, chest hair scratchy yet inviting to the ginger. One of Sick Boy’s hands goes to grasp at the back of Renton’s buzzed head, pleasure overwhelming him to the point he needs something to grab. 

Suddenly Simon finds himself shoved down onto his back, the couch bouncing slightly from the force of it. Renton makes himself at home between Simon’s legs, hoisting them over his shoulders and quickly re-entering Simon’s ass.

“Ah thought yew were hurt?” Si inquired

“Ah feel fuckin’ fantastic.” Mark spoke through his teeth

The ginger braced his arm on the couch beside Simon and began picking up pace once again, Simon’s moans beginning to fill their flat all over again. Mark quickly nails the blond’s prostate and gains a loud moan of his name. Renton decided he liked the way Simon moaned his name and continued to nail the spot with ever-increasing speed and diligence. 

Mark leans back on his knees as he continues to plow into his best friend, looking down at him and wondering how many times he could get away with this. He knew he shouldn’t want to, but if he could have this again he’d take it in an instant. He never wanted it to end; the moans, the way Simon says his name, the way Simon clenches around him with every strike of his prostate, the way his hair gets tousled when he’s fucked into hard, his hard nipples on Mark’s tongue, his shapely ass, the way he crinkles his nose when it’s getting too much, how he has to brace himself because it’s just so fucking good… Yeah, Mark could get used to that. 

“Mark.” Simon whines

“Aye?” Mark grunts, never faltering in his pace

“Touch us.” The blond nearly begs

That was all he needed, Renton quickly moved a hand down to stroke Simon along with his thrusts. He grinned when he noticed Sick Boy’s legs beginning to shake, he didn’t need to ask to know what it meant. Simon was getting close, sweat beading on his forehead, as his back arches, his toes curl, his legs shake, and he’s making less and less sense vocally. 

“Ah kin yew wannae cum, Si, just dae it.” Mark teased, “Cum on oor cock.” he grinned

The words pushed Simon over the edge, he couldn’t handle being spoken to like that when he’s getting plowed good and proper. His cum gushes out over Mark’s hand, the ginger grins victoriously down at Simon. 

He brings his hand up to the blond’s face, “Now eat it.”

Simon would usually protest but he’s in such a whorish, sedated state he can’t help himself. He sucks the fingers into his mouth, almost nursing on them, and licking Renton's palm. Mark groans and the sight of it finally makes him cum, pumping a big load inside of his friend. Simon gasped at the warmth and fullness, wincing when Renton pulled out. 

The ginger flops down on the couch, panting and huffing. He lights a joint from the cigarette box on the table. 

“We should dae thit moar.”

“Aye, we should.”


End file.
